Megjavul a banda
by MissMicike
Summary: Naraku keze nyomán feltámad a középkor rettegett hét banditája. Amennyiben rendbehozzák életvitelüket folytathatják életüket a modern világban. A banda azonban rossz szokások rabja...


**Feltámadunk, megjavulunk... Naraku **_**meghalsz**_**!**

**Főszerepben:**

- Az alacsony, helyes főnök

- A szintén pucér egyén alias a másodfőnök

- A szellembőrű rangtalan

- A tahó hetedik és nyolcadik tag

- Hústorony Mr. Univerzum

- A fémtestű rókavörös parókás

- Undorító törpe ezen a világon

+ - _A_ Naraku

* * *

- Mi ez a nyavalygás?!

- Nem én.

- Mi van a szomszédban?!

- Nem érem fel az ablakot...

- Engedj, marha...

- Aaanniki, shállj le a lábammó!

- Kyoukotsu! Mozdulj már, a szentségit!

- Kit érdekel, mi a franc van ott?! Te meg siess már, mert Suikotsu kezet akar mosni!

- Húzz el a fenébe...

Heten egy durván öt négyzetméteres fürdőszobában. Aminek a felét a bútorzat foglalja el.

Kezdjük a bemutatással. A mosógépet talán már ismeritek. Az alacsony fiú, aki rajta ül törökülésben, a kezében egy kézitükörrel és egy nedves szivaccsal dörgöli a fejét, az a főnök. És per pillanat a legnyugodtabb a helyiségben. Karamellbarna bőrével, hosszú, dús, hullámos tintafekete hajzuhatagával, és leélt tizenhét évével a hetes társulat talán leghelyesebb tagja. Jelen pillanatban nem visel semmit piszkos bőrén kívül. A nedves szivacsról és arcáról koszsárga lé folyik ölébe, csordogál combjain.

Mellette a fürdőkád, benne egy rokkantnak tűnő ember, drótszálas, szerteszét álló rókavörös parókával, kezében a zuhanyrózsával. Különböző testrészei fémből, mint például bal nagylábujja, jobb könyöke, bal alsókarja, és állkapcsa. Arról, mi található, vagyis mi nem található két lába közt, most ne essék szó. Mindenkinek megvan az előélete, és nem mindenki emlékezik rá szívesen. A rókavörös parókás várakozón nézett egy másik, szintén teljesen pucér egyénre, hogy mikor jön vissza folytatni a fürdetést.

A szintén pucér egyén bőrét mocsokfoltok borították, leszámítva két alkarját, ami már az előbb érintkezett egy kis vízzel társa csutakolása során. Neki még annyi haja sem volt, mint a fémtestűnek, ugyanis parókát sem viselt tarkopasz koponyáján. Kidolgozott izomzata finoman feszült bőre alatt, ahogy társait hajtogatta félre az útból, meglehetős határozottsággal. Ím, a másodfőnök. Akinek a lábán tapos, és akaratán kívül kellemetlen közelségbe került vele, az nem más, mint a harmadrangú vezető, akinek tulajdonképpen nincs is ilyen rangja.

Szellemfehér bőre, sötét szeme, csontos alkata kísértetiessé teszik. Vállig érő fekete tincsei úgy néznek ki, mintha valaki áthajtott volna rajta egy fűnyíróval tegnap. Némely szál fülénél végződik, és van egy-kettő, ami lapockáját csiklandozza. Arcába is bőven jut belőle, amit azonnal sikerül is összefogkrémeznie, mikor felkiált, ugyanis szája tele az említett tisztálkodó eszközzel. Fél kézzel a csapba kapaszkodik, a másikkal meg felettesét tuszkolja a fal irányába, csak lépne már máshová! Még illik róla tudni – nyílt titok, különben is bemutatás van -, két hobbija van: a vér és a fiúk.

Akinek a következő másodpercben a másodfőnök az ölébe botlik, az pedig a még ülve is messze a többiek fölé magasodó hústorony tag. Ép a lábkörmét vágja egy kisollóval, de húsos ujjai nem alkalmasak az ollózására, így inkább lerágja a szarut, a koszt meg már minek kipiszkálni onnan... Kefehaja azt sugdossák a penésztől zöld, véreres szeme és gyertyasárga bőre, túledzett izomkolosszus alkata, előreugró álla, ferde, krumpliorra csak egy pár a rengeteg ok közül, miért nem nyeri el soha a Mr. Univerzum címet.

Meglepődve a meztelen ölében fejjel előre landoló másik férfin az izomkolosszus hátracsapja kezét, amiben két ujja közt szorongatja az apró ollócskát, és fejbecsűri a csapat legalacsonyabb tagját, aki közvetlenül az ablak alatt áll egy üveggel a kezében. Az üvegre testápoló van írva, abból kencézte duci, elhájasodott alakját eddig a törpe, aki még a csapot se éri fel. Orra pisze, füle lapát, fogai híjasak, szeme löttyedt. Nála undorítóbb jelenséget nehéz találni ezen a világon. Dühében az izomkolosszushoz vágja a flakont, amiből fehér trutyi szóródik mindenfelé, főleg a főnök hajába, a szellemfehér csávó arcába, és az egyetlen tükörre. A flakon visszapattan a dióhéjkeménységűre piszkolódott zöld hajtüskékről, és a hetedik tag bal oldali, alulról harmadik bordájához csapódik.

A hetedik tag felhördül, és a csempéhez vágja magát egy oroszlánbőgés béna utánzásának kíséreteképp. Haja kusza, álláig ér, és kifelé kunkorodik felfelé – normál esetben, mikor nem olyan elfeküdt és koszos, mint most. Ovális arca felkenődik a csempére, mocsokfoltot hagy azon. Jócskán magasabb az átlagnál, vállszélessége is meghaladja az ehhez kifundált normát, tehát igencsak tahó a férfi. Ezen kívül kötelező tudnivaló, hogy skizofrén.

Íme, az alaphelyzet. Ebből indulunk ki. (Most még meggondolhatja magát az illető, aki arra vetemedett, hogy ezt elolvassa. Bár garantálom, hogy csak a következő oldalig kell eljutni, és elragadó lesz a történet és a szereplők. Szívem egy-egy csücske mindegyik. Igen, valaki egyszer késsel megszabdalta eme nemes szervemet, egyenes oldalai vannak, és rengeteg sarka, meg csücske. Engedelmükkel most pedig megyek és a pokolra is elkergetem azt a barmot, amelyik ezt tette...! Cicc-cicc Naraku... Hoztam neked finom legyecsét... Be is van csomagolva... Na, már jön is az álnok dögje. Kocsival...)

A következő jelenet egy kocsiban játszódik. Illetve, a kocsi mellett, a parkolóban kezdődik. Fényes, fekete kocsi parkol le a hetes csapat előtt csikorgó fékekkel, kivágódik az ajtó, és felegyenesedik a vezetője.

Legfőbb ismertető jele a még felcopfozva is derékig érő hullámos, sötét hajzuhatag, ami körbeöleli vállát, és egész misztikusan tökéletes alakját. A listán a kettes pont a sötétkék, bokáig érő kabát, széles gallérral és övvel. A következő a pirosan világító szempár, aminek ezt az érzést a fehér pupilla adja. Az utolsó pedig a mindentudó, megnyugtató hatást keltő, megbízhatatlan mosoly.

- Üdv, Shichinintai – a pluszpont pedig a mély megnyerő, nyájas hang. Íme; a Naraku. _A_ Naraku. Azért névelővel, mert anélkül csak egy jelző. Naraku lehet egy kacskaringós gyökerű növény, egy kaszáspók a plafonon, egy kocsonyás puding vagy egy különösen cafrangos hálózsák, amit nem lehet kicipzározni, csak be, és nehéz benne levegőt kapni, vagyis majdhogynem lehetetlen. Nem kell aggódni, idővel ez is meg lesz értve...

A főnök széttárja kezeit, és végignéz bandáján.

- Hát nem is tudom. Én nem érzem magam annyira Shichinintainak ebben a jelmezben...

Mind a hét tag fehér dzsúdó felszerelést visel. Mr. Univerzum derekán nem lehetett megkötni az övet, így ő kivillanó szőrős mellkassal ácsorog a parkolóban. Különben is kicsi neki a szolgáltatott méret.

- Nem akartam előre válogatni nektek ruhát. Majd együtt. Elmegyünk vásárolni is, csak várjátok ki. Most pedig beültök az autóba és elmegyünk egy olyan helyre, ahol nyugodtan elmesélhetem nektek, miért is vagytok itt.

- És hogy miért préseltél be minket egy lukba fürdeni... – morogja a másodfőnök megérintve fejét füle mögött.

- Az nem hinném, hogy magyarázatra szorul – mosolyog fesztelenül a férfi – Na gyerünk. Ne vesztegessünk több időt.

A csapat benyomorog a kocsiba. Az anyósülésre a másodfőnök csap le, és nem bánja meg a gyors cselekedetet. Hátul a főnök, a skizofrén és Mr. Univerzum (görnyedve és összehajtogatva) foglal helyet. A rangtalan vezetőt keresztbefektették ölükben, ő pedig ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy fejjel a főnök felé legyen. Az undorító törpét benyomkodták a csomagtartóba, a fémtestűt pedig felkötötték a tetőre, és ráparancsoltak, hogy tegyen úgy, mintha élettelen lenne, és lehetőleg utánozzon egy gumicsónakot, akkor lesz a legkisebb a gyanú.

Vezetés közben a fekete hajú, vörös szemű férfi aktívan szemmel tartja a nyugtalan társaságot. Az alacsony főnök vidámnak látszik, jókat röhigcsélnek a fektetett szellembőrűvel. Mr. Univerzumnak úgy tűnik meghaladja felfogó képességét a környéken száguldó sok autó, és az általános berendezési tárgyak, mint villanypózna, kirakatok, tűzcsap és hasonlók. De rácsodálkozik még a játszótérre, a pavilonokra, a zöldségesre, a biciklire és kutyáját sétáltató miniszoknyás nőre is, bár utóbbit betudhatjuk másnak is.

A csomagtartóból tompa üvöltözés hallatszik a motorzaj mellett, a tetőn pedig egyértelmű a mocorgás.

- Messzire megyünk, ugye, Naraku? – kérdezi a sofőrtől a rangtalan vezér. A fekete hajú fickó rámosolyog a főnökre a visszapillantó tükörből. Azért csak őrá, mert nem látja a másik arcát.

- Túlságosan nem.

- Kár... – fintorog a srác hátrarázva haját arcából – Ooaniki, megigazítanád a hajam?... A szemembe lóg...

A főnök kisöpri a tincseket a fiú arcából. A beszélgetést hallva a másodfőnök idegesen körbeforgatja szemeit.

- Ennyire kényelmes itt? – vigyorog a főnök.

- Áá, neeem... – a fiú belefúrja fejét a helyes főnök ölébe.

- Hé-hé!

- Erről nem volt szó, Ooaniki. Ha akartak egy kis időt kettesben, csak szóljatok, de ne itt... – fészkelődik a skizofrén az ülés közepén.

- Hmm... Jó az illatod... – jegyzi meg a rang nélküli. A főnök felnevet, és hozzákoppantja az ölébe fekvő srác fejét az első üléshez.

- Hagyod abba, de azonnal Jakotsu! – a szólított pofákat vág a főnök tenyere alatt, majd kiölti nyelvét, és végignyalja a nedves tenyeret.

- Sós! – közöli.

Ekkor a főnököt erőteljesen hátba vágják a csomagtartóból.

- Mukotsu! – hördül föl a helyes srác. A csomagtartóban elhallgat a reklamálás, és megszűnik a mozgolódás is – Az istenit neki, idióták... Nem bírjátok ki pár percig egy kisebb helyen...

- Tudtommal nem is klausztrofóbiás a fiú... – morfondírozik a skizofrén. A másodfőnök hátranéz.

- Te csak ne állapíts meg senkin betegségeket, mikor magaddal sem boldogulsz.

- Tudhatnád már, Renkotsu no Aniki – okít Jakotsu – annyi lecke után, amit hallgattunk tőle, hogy magunkat a legnehezebb kezelésbe venni.

- Másokat sokkal jobban esik... – sziszegi a kopasz fenyegetően, és előrefordul. Jakotsu kidugja oldalra a nyelvét:

- Egyszer szívesen kezelésbe vennélek azért téged is... – mondja halkan, de jól érthetően. A főnök lecsap a srác fejére.

- Jakotsu! Ne szekáld! Renkotsu, te meg ne figyelj rá! – mindezt vigyorogva. Mr. Univerzum feléjük fordul.

- Hogy tudtok veszekedni üres hassal...?

- Tessék rágd le a kezem – nyújtja ki készségesen a skizofrén alkarját az izomkolosszus elé.

- Vigyázz, mert Kyoukotsu tényleg megteszi... – figyelmezteti a skizofrént a főnök.

- Suikotsu meg boldog lesz, hogy segíthetett valakin... – morog Renkotsu.

- Suikotsu, szerintem vidd onnan a kezed... – tanácsolja Jakotsu kényelmesen kitekerve vékony testét. Hátát a főnöknek támasztva, kezével a nyakába csimpaszkodik, fejét az ajtóhoz teszi.

- Csak a főnökre hallgatok... – húzza fel orrát a szólított.

- Aniki, mondd meg neki, hogy legyen olyan édes leengedni a mancsát, mert már folyik a drága barátunk nyála.

A főnök nevetve nézi, ahogy Suikotsu visszahúzza kezét, ujjait a dzsúdó egyenruhába törli, majd meghúzza Kyoukotsu fülét.

- Nincs verekedés, fiúk...

- A főnök rendet tart az óvódás csoportban... – mondja Naraku. Hirtelen egy kést talál a nyakánál, a főnöknek pedig vörösre vált az arcszíne, mert Jakotsu a két lába közé térdel támadása közben.

- Vigyázz a szádra, mert akármilyen szexi vagy, nem kíméllek, ha Bankotsu no Ooanikit cukkolod...

Naraku kuncog.

- Honnan szereztél kést, Jakotsu? – érdeklődik Renkotsu.

- Honnét, vajon... A konyhából... – Renkotsu kénytelen elismerni, bármilyen kiállhatatlan természete is van a srácnak, élelmes.

- A végén még balesetünk lesz... – kezd aggódni Suikotsu.

- Hé, majomka.. – dörmögi az izomkolosszus – Hagyhatnád, mert nem akarok valami ilyen baleset miatt lekésni az ebédről.

- Egyáltalán ebédelni megyünk? – kérdezi Renkotsu Narakutől.

Bankotsu elveszi Jakotsutól a kést és visszapakolja a térdét Suikotsu és Kyoukotsu közé.

- Vigyázz a kóbor végtagjaiddal máskor. Ezt meg nálam hagyhatod megőrzésre. – övébe dugja a kést.

- Kikérem magamnak! Én késem! Én csórtam!

- Csórsz másikat. Nem kell téged félteni.

- A helyedben visszaadnám... – mondja Suikotsu - Úgyis visszacsórja tőled...

- Tőle?! – nevet Renkotsu – Jakotsu nem csór semmit, ha a főnök az áldozat...

- Mikor eszünk? – szól közbe Mr. Univerzum.

- Maradiak vagytok. Egy kés fölött vitatkozni – fújja le őket Bankotsu – Nagyobb problémánk van. Naraku?

- Kaptok ebédet, ha odaértünk – hangzik a bíztató felelet.

- És mikor érünk oda? – teszi fel a nagy kérdést Kyoukotsu.

- Nem sokára.

Pár perc múlva a vezetőülés felőli lehúzott ablakon bekandikál egy pár szál vörös haj és egy fémujj, majd a recsegő hang hallatszik:

- Mikor érünk oda?

Naraku rátenyerel az elektromos ablakemelőre és odacsukja a kukacként vergődő fémtestrészt.

- Mindjárt – súgja még ki az utolsó előtti pillanatban.

- Hé, te... Naraku! – csattan fel Jakotsu – Az a tesóm ám! Nem csukhatod csak úgy oda az ujját!

- Te akartad?

- ...

- Vagy a tiédet csukjam oda?

- Ooaniki...

- Igen, Jakotsu?

- Nem is reagálsz semmit?

- Te provokáltad.

- Csak kiálltam Ginkotsu mellett...

- Hagyd meg Renkotsunak – mondja Suikotsu – Olyan neki, mintha az édes fiacskája lenne. Majd ő vigyáz rá.

- És én még azt hittem normális vagy... – érkezik a felelet az anyósülésről.

- Már hogy lenne normális, akinek két személyisége van?! – csodálkozik Jakotsu.

- Egyikőtök sem normális, és el van döntve a vita – zárja le a témát Naraku – Megjöttünk.

- Kieresztetek végre a csomagtartóból...?

- Kaja!

* * *

_Pár nappal később_

* * *

Jókedvű füttyszó a konyhából, gitárzene az emeletről a nyitott ablakokon át. Bankotsu bekocog a nyitott ajtón, majd megállás nélkül a konyhába veszi útját, a függönyt fél kézzel löki odébb.

- Ohayo, főnök!

- Mukotsu... – Bankotsu izzadt homlokkal rámosolyog a sámlin állongó, fakanalat lóbáló, tokás mesterszakácsra – Adj valamit inni!

- Futni voltál? ...Nincsen szakénk... – jegyzi meg a törpe bekukkantva a szekrénybe. Bankotsu arcáról leolvad a mosoly, szemöldökét összehúzza, arca ettől túlontúl erőszakos kifejezést ölt.

- Mi az, hogy _nincs_...?

A vészjósló hangnemre Mukotsu védekezőn felpattan a sámlira, tenyerét lengeti maga előtt.

- Nem én tehetek róla! – koszos, elhaló, fuldokló röhögést hallat – Talán kérdezd meg az illetőt, aki a legtöbbet iszik a bandából...

Bankotsu arca egy kicsit megenyhül, de a zord kifejezés marad. Még ha róla is van szó, ez nem megbocsátható! A szaké, az szaké.

- Inkább egyél egy almát, az van bőven... Meg vihetnél egyet Kyoukotsunak...

- Ez belefér a diétájába? – a főnök átveszi a két gyümölcsöt a hajdani méregkeverőtől és az ajtó felé indul.

- Ez még...

- Te is egyél egyet! – kacsint vissza Bankotsu. Benéz a nappaliba és a lebzselő Kyoukotsu hasának vágja az almát. A nehézkesen mozgó hústorony felemeli két ujja közé csippentve a gyümölcsöt és kétkedően néz főnökére.

- Mit akarsz? Bunyózni?

- Veled? – kacag Bankotsu – Bunyózik veled a frász! Edd meg!

- Ezt?! – Kyoukotsu tekintete egyértelműen mutatja, mit gondol az almáról. Mindennek tartja, de legkevésbé sem ételnek.

- Ebédig nem kapsz mást, úgyhogy szerintem azt.

- Főnök...!

Bankotsu már a lépcsőkön talpal, egy harapással kifakasztja az alma savas levét. Lenyalja szája szélét. Int a nyitott ajtó-ablak mellett stresszét legitározgató Renkotsunak, majd erőteljesen beletérdel a szomszéd ajtóba.

- Mi van?! – jön a készséges válasz bentről.

- Jakotsu, bejövök! – Bankotsu nyomatékosítja mondandóját bal talpával, bemutat egy gyönyörű rúgást, és az ajtó feltárul. A hosszú copfos fiú elégedett mosollyal trappol a szobába. Jakotsu az ágya végén ül, egy vonalban az ajtóval. A két szempár összeakaszkodik. Jakotsu igencsak meglepett, öltözködéséből is leszűrhető, hogy nem várt vendéget; csak egy fakó rózsaszín trikót visel, Bankotsu méretében, de ez is lóg rajta.

- Ha tudom, hogy ennyire látni akarsz... – kacérkodik Jakotsu. A gitárszó elhallgat, Renkotsu ajtaja helytelenítően bevágódik.

- Ne hülyülj. – a főnök harap egyet az almából – Mondd csak, nem tudod mi történt azzal az öt üveg szakével...?

- Hogy...? – pislog a fiú ártatlanul. Bankotsu felőli lábát felhúzza, hogy megkímélje a fiút, de erőfeszítése hiábavaló, a főnök melléje lép, bár figyelme csak az arcára irányul. Jakotsu nem érti, hogy tudja visszatartani a tekintetét a kóricálástól, neki ez nem sikerült volna.

- Öt üveg szakét mondtam.

- Rajtam keresed?!

- Ne fussuk meg ezeket a köröket most, jó? Nem ihattál meg öt üveggel!...

- Öttel nem is... Hármat felvállalok.

- Jakotsu...! – hördül fel a főnök. Jakotsu távolabb húzódik az ágyon. Bankotsu feltérdel a szélére, dobálja az almát.

- Csak három, most mit akarsz?!

- Három üveg szakétól úgy be kellett volna rúgnod, hogy ma Kyoukotsu sem tudott volna kirángatni téged az ágyból!

- Nem én vagyok, aki nem bírja a szeszt... – vág vissza a fiú. Bankotsu tekintete elfelhősödik, majd meglendíti karját, és az alma elzúg a jó reflexű Jakotsu feje fölött és koppan a barackszínűre tapétázott falon. A fiú kiegyenesedik.

- Jó... Már nincs semmi fegyvered... Gyere csak közelebb.. – nyalja meg szája szélét. Bankotsu meggondolja magát a mozdulat felénél, és inkább a padlót választja. Legyint.

- Mi lett a másik két üveggel?

- Kyoukotsu és Mukotsu megosztották a panaszaikat este... Nem lehet kellemes diétázni.

- Hogy állsz a hízókúráddal?

- Ilyen az alkatom...

- Tudom... – sóhajt a főnök és letelepszik a fiú mellé. Most veszi észre Jakotsu kezében a borotvát, a takaróba süppedő krémet. – Mit csinálsz?

- Szőrtelenítek – bök felhúzott lába felé Jakotsu. Bankotsu felvonja szemöldökét.

- Ugye tudod, hogy most ki kellene kapnom a kezedből a borotvát, és rendre utasítani téged...?

- Ha nem te lettél volna az, megpróbáltam volna eltitkolni... Különben meg, hogy néznék ki szőrös lábbal?! – vigyorog a srác. Bankotsu kicsavarja a marokból az éles eszközt.

- Már csak azért sem engedek neked borotvát tartani a kezedben a jelenlétemben, mert nálad fegyvernek minősül.

- A borotva?! Az mindenkinél! – reklamál a fiú és a Bankotsu keze után kap, de csuklója vasmarokba merül.

- Nálad különösen – mosolyog szelíden Bankotsu. Jakotsu belebámul a főnök kék tekintetébe. Vonásai ellazulnak, homloka kisimul, a nevetőráncok eltűnnek arcáról. Orcája kipirul, halk sóhajt hallat, észrevétlenül mélyre szívja főnöke illatát. Bankotsu feleszmél, hogy közel engedte magához társát. Ellöki a csuklót, a borotvát az ágyra dobja és kimasírozik az ajtón.

- Nincs több szaké!

- De...!

A lépcsőn lefelé Bankotsu lassít. A bandából mindenkinek megvan a maga problémája, ő számon tartja ezeket és igyekszik kordában tartani mindenkit. Előfordul, hogy csődöt mond, de csak egy valakinél ritka, hogy nem figyel oda az „állati" szokásokra. Több érzelemmel, mint értelemmel viseltetik iránta. Pedig, miben más ő, mint a többiek...? Semmiben. Akkor meg? Miért? Fogjuk arra, hogy Jakotsunak bedől, amikor csábításról van szó. Néha. Vagy abszolút nem.

A nappaliba érve Kyoukotsut már nem találja ott. Leveti magát a fotelba. Lehúzza reggeli edzés közben átizzadt pólóját és a háttámlára teríti. Hátradől. És Jakotsu így szereti az illatát, hogy ez indította be...? Mik vannak... Bár végülis, logikus. Csak a főnök ilyen naiv, hogy ez elsőre nem esik le neki. Mindenesetre... Jó, hogy csak szőrtelenítés közben nyitott rá barátjára. Ezentúl nem rúgja be az ajtókat. Naraku úgyis előírta neki, hogy tanuljon viselkedni.

Felkapja a kávézó asztalkáról (továbbiakban a funkciója miatt szakés asztalkára keresztelt bútordarab) a papírköteget és végig futtatja rajta ki tudja hányadszorra tekintetét.

**Bankotsu**

- moralitás változtatás

- erkölcs

- szépfiú kinézet lecserélése (haj, ruházkodás)

- alkoholizmus

- tudományok

- nyújtótorna (magasság)

- szerénység

**Renkotsu**

- modort csiszolni

- erkölcs

- egészséges táplálkozás

- pirománia

- kapzsiság, nagylelkűséget kifejleszteni

- dohányzás

- társasági élet

**Jakotsu**

- undorító szokások levetkőzése (lásd: felejtsd el, hogy buzi vagy, neked a nőket kell szeretni)

- férfias kinézet (haj, ruházkodás, affektálás, egyebek)

- alkoholizmus

- dohányzás

- kábítószer

- kleptománia

- tudományok

- hízókúra

**Suikotsu**

- skizofrénia

- tisztaságmánia

- alakformáló torna

- túlzott segítségnyújtási inger

- kábítószer? (gyógyszerektől való függés megszüntetése)

**Mukotsu**

- plasztikai műtét

- haj

- diéta

- kémiai tudományok hasznosítása (nincs robbanó anyag és mérgek)

- egyenjogúság elismerése

**Ginkotsu**

- plasztikai műtét, arcot felvarrni

- erkölcs

- tudományok

- logopédus

**Kyoukotsu**

- külső rendbehozatala (haj, szag, ruházkodás)

- diéta

- erőszakos hajlamok levetkezése

- tudományok

- társasági élet

Bankotsu alig tudja megállni, hogy köpjön a lista olvastán. Hülyeség. Ezt mindössze, hogy... Eh.

Számolgat egy kicsit... Jakotsu listája a leghosszabb. Ironikus... Bár nem csak ő lepődött meg a kábítószer menüponton, hanem a lista gazdája is. Nemcsak hogy kiderült Jakotsuról, hogy drogozott de az is kiderült róla, hogy leszokott. Legalábbis váltig állítja. Akkor viszont mit keres itt a mindörökké pontos és mindentudó Naraku által saját kezűleg papírra vetve...?

Renkotsu listáján csak nevet, a férfit nem lehet megváltoztatni, akárhogy erőszakolják. A sajátjára pedig minden alkalommal felkapja a vizet. Szépfiú kinézet...? Nyújtótorna?!

Levágja a lapokat és zuhanyozni indul. Aközben legalább alaposan végig tudja gondolni ezt a marhaságot hetvenhetedszerre is, és talán lesz lefegyverző érve Narakuvel szemben, aki délután beugrik...

* * *

A nappali nyüzsög. Jókedvűen, persze. Ez az első alkalom hosszú idő óta, hogy alkalma van a csapatnak nevetésre, tréfára – egyáltalán; létezni: érezni. Évek teltek el feketén, mélyben. Van mit bepótolni.

A kanapén Suikotsu és Mukotsu egymás mellett nőkkel kapcsolatos élményeiket tárgyalgatják egy-egy pohár száz százalékos narancslé mellett. Renkotsu a lépcső alatti hifiberendezést hozza működésre, közepes hangerőn. Bankotsu a lépcsőn üldögélve fésüli hosszú, hullámos haját, Jakotsu a vadonatúj dobverőkkel játszik a fürdőszobaajtóban, Kyoukotsu aktívan szurkol neki, de nem meri rendesen elengedni magát, hátha leveri a csillárt egy ujjongásnál. Ginkotsu a fotelben terpeszkedik, kártyát vet, várja legkedvesebb bandatagját, a kopasz másodfőnököt egy játszmára.

- ...de a nők mind olyan érzéketlenek. Azt mondják ők a félénk, a szelíd, szerény, visszafogott nem, erre brutálisak, és ordítoznak, karmolnak, ütnek-vernek, ahol érnek! Pedig csak egy kis figyelmességben próbálom részesíteni őket! Érted ezt?

- Nem hiszem, Mukotsu, hogy ha ennyire rámenős vagy egyáltalán találni fogsz olyan nőt, aki kedvel téged. Semmi baj a személyiségeddel, ez te is tudod, csak...

- Az arcom! – hördül föl a kisebbik tag, pohara tartalmát gondolkozás nélkül barátja ölébe csorgatja. Az épp visszaérkező Renkotsu felveszi lapjait és csak úgy mellékesen megjegyzi:

- Ha tudom Suikotsu, hogy ilyen problémáid vannak, adok abból a lohasztó gyógyszerből... Rendkívül hatásos.

Suikotsu felvonja szemöldökét és egy kóbor szalvétával megpróbálja felitatni a nedvességet nadrágja középtájáról. Jakotsu egy elejtett dobverő utáni csúszkálásban csípte el a beszólásokat.

- Renkotsu no Aniki, neked ilyen szerekre van szükséged? Potenciagondjaid vannak? _És én nem tudok róla?!_ – a másodfőnök mellé lép, és bizalmasan átkarolja, hogy a fülébe súghasson, de eltaszítják – Ha megint előfordulna csak szólj ide... – kacsint – Tudok néhány biztos módszert...

- Igazad van – nyájaskodik Renkotsu, oda se nézve dob egy lapot – Tőled garantáltan elmegy a kedvem nem csak ettől, de még az élettől is...

- Mit játszotok...? – érdeklődik Bankotsu az asztal sarkára ülve. Kyoukotsu törökülésbe helyezkedik a földön, odanyújtva Jakotsunak az elvesztett ütőt, aki azon nyomban fejbe kólintja vele a másodfőnököt.

Renkotsu nem figyel, a Ginkotsu által rakott lapot nézi bűvölten egy fél pillanatig, majd hanyagul odaveti:

- Svindli.

Ginkotsu csettint a nyelvével és felveszi a pakkot.

- Ketten svindliztek? – csodálkozik el Mukotsu. Kikapja Suikotsu kezéből a narancslevet, meghúzza, majd tettetett fülledt hangon kérdi:

- Beszállhatok...?

Suikotsu kezd ideges lenni a narancsincidensek miatt, épp készül elopálosodott tekintettel megfojtani bajtársát, mikor Jakotsu elkapja a könyökét és kíméletlenül felrántja, ezzel visszakényszerítve őt a valóságba.

- Mi a szám címe? – érdeklődik a fiú Renkotsutól megpaskolva kopasz feje búbját, miközben Suikotsut a szoba közepére tessékeli.

- Dance on, hülye.

- Dance on, Aniki! – Suikotsu felfogja mi Jakotsu célja. Ő és a tánc?

- Jakotsu... Nem vagyok egy parkettördög...

- Épphogy az vagy – vigyorog a fiú - Pokolian táncolsz, ne aggódj, tudom.

Nem zavartatja magát, forgatja csapattársát, Bankotsu két ujját szájába dugva fütyül nekik és beszáll az újraosztott svindlibe. Kyoukotsu elkényelmesedve a játék nézegetésében kinyújtja lábait az asztal alatt.

Suikotsu hamar belelendül a táncba, pedig láthatóan nem tud. De Jakotsu lendülete viszi magával. A többiek úgyse egészen ide figyelnek. És ha Jakotsu hajlandó hülyét csinálni magából, akkor ő miért ne...? Hamarosan kölcsönösen mosolyogva lépkednek, forognak, hadonásznak, bár bizonyos fokú ízléssel. Helyhiányban szenvednek, ezért közelebb lépnek egymáshoz, kézen ragadják egymást, különböző testrészekbe kapaszkodnak, Jakotsu kacarászva, Suikotsu nagyfokú tahó-eleganciával. Bankotsu jókat nevet kettejük fura párosán.

- Egyszer megnéznélek benneteket egy táncolós helyen.

- Menjünk diszkóba! – Jakotsut teljesen felvillanyozza az ötlet, megtorpan, tehát Suikotsu rálép a lábára, majd nekitántorodik a falnak. Jakotsu felszisszen, majd a fotel karfájára rogy Ginkotsu mellé.

- Megérdemelted... – morogja Renkotsu.

- Nem mentek ti sehova! – minden tekintet az ajtó felé szegeződik, Naraku mellett egy kés áll bele a falba, Jakotsu leereszti a kezét.

- Vissza van vonva... – mosolyog.

- És ha eltalálsz? – méltatlankodik Naraku kitépve a fegyvert a falból.

- Nem akartalak. Csak figyelmeztetésnek szántam, és különben is csak reflex volt... – védekezett a fiú ülő helyzetbe támogatva a fejbibis Suikotsut, majd visszatelepszik Ginkotsu mellé a karfára, mert Naraku elfoglalja a helyét.

- Amúgy szia, Naraku! – integet Bankotsu. Naraku elkapja a végtagot és kezet csókol. A főnök lerázza a puszit az asztalra és bejelenti:

- Svindli!

- Ooaniki! – Renkotsu mélységesen felháborodva fordítja fel az utolsó lapot.

- Újabban sok-sok szívecske van az alsón, Renkotsu...?

A másodfőnök felszedi a pakkot.

- Fiúk, a hazárdjáték igaz, hogy nincs fenn a listán, de nem illő. Azt hittem, ennyit azért tudtok – Naraku összekapkodja a lapokat mindenkitől.

- De hát most nem is fogadtunk semmiben! – morog Mukotsu.

- Mi ütött belétek? – csodálkozik Jakotsu – Különben Naraku, mit jelentsen a belépő „_nem megyünk mi sehova_" mondatod...?

- A diszkót, mint tiltást.

- Hogyan?! – Jakotsu mélységes felháborodása mosolyra fakasztja a csapat legtöbb tagját.

- Nem vigyorogni! – reklamál a fiú – Nektek is vannak dolgaitok, amiket ez a barom megvon!

- Oké fiúk, néhány újítás – Naraku komótosan rágyújt – Ezentúl én viszlek titeket programokra. Holnapra meglepetés van. Ma pedig... Hoztam nektek néhány érdekességet.

- Oltsd el – kéri egyszerre Jakotsu és Renkotsu megbabonázott tekintettel a parázs cigarettán. A másodfőnök elszégyelli, hogy lesüllyedt Jakotsu szintjére és megállja, hogy odanézzen, és vágyjon a nikotinra. Naraku nem oltja el, de vigyorog. Válltáskájából előhúz néhány újságot, az asztalra hajítja, Ginkotsu előtt áll meg a kupac, aki kéjesen felmordul. Renkotsu és Mukotsu is közelebb hajolnak. Utóbbi füttyent egyet.

Naraku előre élvezve szavai hatását az újságok felé kapdosó fiúkra szól.

- Jakotsué.

- He? – Mukotsu értetlen.

- EZ?! – Renkotsu méltatlannak találja az illetőt az újságokhoz.

- Kölcsönkapom néha? – érdeklődik a jogos tulajdonostól Ginkotsu.

- De hát ezek pornólapok! – hörren fel Suikotsu, nem levén képes összekapcsolni a fogalmat bandatársával.

- Sőt – Naraku kifújja a füstöt. Renkotsu arca megrezzen, és elfordítja a fejét – Elit pornólapok. Hirdetés is van benne – mosolyog bíztatóan Jakotsura és a szőnyegre hamuzik.

A letaglózott Jakotsu nem szól semmit, csak hátrébb húzódik az asztaltól. Majd mégis megkérdi, előre érezve a választ:

- Fiúk... vannak benne...?

- Megnézem! – ajánlkozik majdnem egyszerre Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu és Ginkotsu. Bankotsu feláll, és lecsap az újságokra, tenyere dörren az asztallapon.

- Lefoglalom. – morran. A fiúk gonosz szemekkel dőlnek hátra.

- Mint mondtam Jakotsué. – emlékezteti a főnököt Naraku – Bár, nem bánom... Rád fér. Kettőtöké.

- Hé! Ezt mire véljem? – Bankotsu felemeli mancsát a lapokról.

- Ugyan, Bankotsu, nem kell túlreagálni. _Értetek teszem_... – Naraku ismét megpöccinti a cigarettát a szőnyeg fölött. Bankotsu már most érzi, utálni fogja ezt a mondatot.

- A következő... Jakotsu elraknád a magazinjaidat? Nem illő társaságban elővenni – kéri szelíden Naraku. Jakotsu fintorogva Kyoukotsu ölébe löki a pakkot, aki elpirulva akarja eltakarítani onnan a pucér dúskeblű papírhölgyeket, így felhúzza térdét, amit eddig az asztal alatt tárolt, így a berendezés felborul - Renkotsu nyakába. Egy pohár Naraku lakkcipőjén landol, a másik Suikotsu reflexeinek köszönhetően ép marad, tartalma csak kicsit löttyen ki a kanapéra. Kyoukotsu azonban tetézi a történteket, másik térdét is felhúzza, ezzel megemelve az asztalt egy fél méterrel, állon vágja a főnököt és Narakut. Megragadja a lapjánál a bútort és a nappali közepére helyezi, odább, hogy nehogy útban legyen még egyszer. Saját maga megnyugtatásául hátrafésüli haját tenyerével.

A kedélyek higgadoznak.

- Naraku, nem volt egy kevésbé szűkösen elrendezett ház...? Ez olyan... Picike – Kyoukotsu mutatja is mire gondol, két ujját majdnem összeérintve. Bankotsu elhúzza a száját, a pornólapokat összehalássza a nappali közepéről és a félrerakott asztalra dobja. A fiúk tekintete egyként követi mozdulatait, csak Jakotsu kivétel, aki érdeklődve mustrálja a barackszínű tapétát.

- Naraku folytasd, aztán tűnj el mihamarabb, mert egyre idegesebb leszek.

- Majd megnyugszol, és jókedved lesz, ha meglátod mit hoztam neked! – sugárzik a férfi. Bankotsu nyúzottan huppan a helyére – De most nem te jössz... Ezt és ezt Kyoukotsu számára szereztem be.

Egy üvegcsét és egy szatyrot helyez a földre az óriás lába elé. Kyoukotsu virsliujjai közé csippenti a törékeny üveget, kibetűzi a feliratot.

- Demon Charm.

- Ez egy parfüm! – jegyzi meg Suikotsu. Jakotsu azonnal pattogni kezd.

- Ez rohadt jó! Ez a márka a legszuperebb! Fiúk, ezt ki kell próbálnotok!

Kyoukotsu fintorog.

- És mit csináljak vele?... Igyam meg?

- Nehogy megidd te nagy mafla! – kólintja fejbe Jakotsu – Ha nem kell, add nekem!

- Nem ad senki semmit senkinek – tagad Naraku – Mindent az használ, aki kapja, mert neki van rá szüksége. Kyoukotsu, ha társaságba mész öntsd magadra a fél flakont.

- Talán majd akkor használ valamit, ha megfürdik egy kád ilyen löttyben... – morog Renkotsu.

- És azt hogy gondoltad, hogy egy flakon elég neki, ha a felét magára kell öntenie minden alkalommal? – kötekedik Mukotsu. Naraku higgadt.

- Úgyse nagyon jár emberek közé, nem? Különben meg hozok én neki, ha elfogyott. A többit légy oly kedves...

Kyoukotsu előre aggodalmaskodva nyitja ki a szatyrot. Egy kiskutyás fürdőpamacs, egy fürdőkesztyű, és egy csomag szappan borul a földre. A férfi megrázza a fejét.

- Azért ezt már kikérem magamnak. Nem tűröm, hogy lekezeljenek. Én is szoktam tisztálkodni!

- Aha, aha... – morog egyszerre a banda. Naraku int.

- Bocs, ezt elfelejtettem.

Kyoukotsu hatalmas markába nyom egy zacskót, ami első látásra pudingpornak tűnik. Majd elolvasva a feliratot Mukotsu igyekszik elbújni.

- Fogyipor... – közli Jakotsu a többiekkel.

- De hát... Naraku, már kikötötted, hogy nem ehetek ezt meg azt, most mi van?

- Vannak már korszerűbb módszerek is a fogyókúrás pornál – magyaráz Naraku cigarettáját a kanapé szélébe törölve - De mégis úgy gondolom, mivel nem bizonyított, melyik a leghatásosabb egyszerre fogod mindet betartani. Mukotsu... te is.

- Ooaniki! – nyöszörög az emlegetett. Bankotsu vállat von, behunyja szemét, hátradől és igyekszik figyelmen kívül hagyni a leendő változásokat. Arra gondol, milyen is volt mielőtt mindez megtörtént volna... A szép időkre. Mikor mindegy volt, ki hány kiló, mennyit fürdik, mennyit iszik... – és egyre csak dühítette magát.

- Kinn a kocsimban van egy karton fogyipor.

- Kyoukotsu – utasít Renkotsu. Az óriás kelletlenül kibattyog, a ház döng lépteitől.

- Mukotsu neked mással is tudok szolgálni és ennek még jobban fogsz örülni. Íme... – egy fecnit nyújt át a törpének, aki kétkedve veszi át, majd hangosan felolvassa mély, dörmögő hangján:

- Péntek tizenöt óra Shiori utca 17. Mi ez?

- Egy időpont az orvosnál.

- Milyen orvos?! – Mukotsu szinte nyüszít, ami furcsa összhangot képez kútfenékből szóló hangjával.

- Plasztikai sebész! – kurjantja Naraku. Mukotsu rápillant a papírra, majd elmosolyodik.

- Talán nem is olyan rossz ez... Végülis, Naraku kínzol mindekit, de csak... jót akarsz, nem...?

- Hát persze! Értetek teszem! – Naraku átkarolja a mellette ülőt. Suikotsu idegesen megpaskolja a férfi hátát.

- Különben... – folytatja rendületlenül Naraku. Ti sem ússzátok meg a súly mizériát. A múltkor lemért eredményeiteket megnéztem egy súlytáblázatban. Bankotsu...

- Hagyjál... – mondja rögtön az ifjú főnök.

- Százhatvanhárom centi és hatvanegy kiló, tökéletes!

- Azaz?

- Semmi. Csak mondtam. Tartsad. Jakotsu...

A szólított nyel egyet, bár már tudja az ítéletet: hízókúra.

- Százhatvannyolc centi...

- Hé! Ez csalás! Százhetven vagyok!

- Nem annyit mértünk... – ráncolja a homlokát Naraku – Tehát százhatvannyolc centi és ötvenhat kiló... Ehm...

Suikotsu csóválja a fejét. Jakotsu odakapja tekintetét:

- Neked meg mi bajod?

- Ha Bankotsunak ideális volt a súlya, te pedig magasabb vagy, mint ő, viszont hét kilóval kevesebb... Ne haragudj de enyhén alacsony a testsúlyod, ránézésre is. Még akkor is, ha ilyen az alakod. Nem egészen normális, hogy kilátszanak a bordáid...

- Így nőttem föl! Most kezdjek el változtatni...?! Csak megbetegíteném magam... – ismétli el Jakotsu Suikotsu kedvenc mondatát.

- Inkább változtass, mert úgy nézel ki, mint egy alultáplált etióp kölyök... – szól bele Renkotsu a vitába.

- Lényeg a lényeg, Jakotsu sok zsírt vigyél a szervezetedbe! – zárja le Naraku a témát.

- Utálok enni... – morog Jakotsu és hátradől Ginkotsu fején könyökölve.

- Renkotsu. Százhetvennyolc centi, nyolcvankét kiló. Enyhe túlsúly, de... Hm, nem egészen látom jól a ruhád miatt, de... – Naraku felkel, felhúzza Renkotsut, és elkezdi lerángatni róla a pólót. A férfi tiltakozik.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz, te...

- Ne káromkodj! – nyomja mutatóujját a férfi szájára Naraku, majd lehúzza a pólót a magát végre megadó másodfőnökről, közszemlére téve teljesen szőrtelen mellkasát, szinte gömbölyű, izmos karjait és finoman kockás hasát. Jakotsu füttyent egyet.

- Jakotsu! – Naraku fegyelmez – Felejtkezz el a fiúkról ilyen irányban! Suikotsu, mit kell ilyenkor éreznie egy férfinek?

A doktor engedelmesen darálja:

- Bizonyos fokú rivalizációt, és saját testének jellemzőit előtérbe tolni, bebizonyítani, hogy azok vonzóbbak, egészségesebbek avagy hasznosabbak, mint a látott férfitest.

- Hé, ti összedolgoztok, vagy mi? – reklamál Jakotsu. Naraku megpaskolja Renkotsu lapockáját.

- Oké, minden rendben. Nincs enyhe túlsúlyod, mert izmos vagy, azok nyomják a pluszt. Különben te vagy a legközelebb a normális súlyhoz Bankotsu után. Visszaveheted. Következő... - Naraku leül – Suikotsu. Száznyolcvanhárom centi, nyolcvanhat kiló. Enyhe túlsúly, de nem gond, mert ahogy elnéztem elég tahó vagy.

- Hé!

- Ugye, mondtam én!

- Jakotsu, értékelném ha egyszer befognád a szádat... – fenyeget Suikotsu. Bankotsu csendben figyeli a csapatot, ami tőle ritka.

- Alakformáló torna, talán segít, bár már nem vagy fejlődő állapotban. Mukotsu, Száztizenhárom centi, negyvenhat kiló. Közepes elhízás. Fogyókúra, minden lehetséges eszközzel. Kyoukotsu, kétszázhatvankettő centiméter, száznyolcvan kiló... – Hol van Kyoukotsu?

- A fogyiporért ment ki... – felel Ginkotsu. Jakotsu felpattan és kislisszol ellenőrizni barátját. Egy perc múlva visszatér...

- Kyoukotsu a fogyiport eszi a zacskóból ujjal, vagy egyből a szájába önti. Azt lehet?

- Nem! – hörren fel Naraku. Kirohan, betessékeli a falánk szörnyet és leülteti - Tehát az adatok... Kétszázhatvankettő centiméter, száznyolcvan kiló. Enyhe túlsúly.

- Ha enyhe, miért kell fogyóznom? – méltatlankodik a melák.

- Hogy beállhass kosárlabdázónak – inti le Mukotsu – Érjünk már a végére. Ki van még..?

- Ginkotsu. Három kérdőjel.

- Ja, nála tört el a mérleg? – nézegeti körmeit Jakotsu.

- Mondtam, hogy ne mérjétek le, a fém sokat nyom! – von vállat Renkotsu.

- Hé, itt vagyok ám! – integet a beszéd tárgya.

- És? – morogja Mukotsu.

- Oké, ennyit a súlyotokról most. Mindenki tartja, amit előírtam neki. Még egy előírás, de ez most csak Suikotsura vonatkozik. Semmi gyógyszer.

- Micsoda?

- Semmi gyógyszer.

- Ez alól a nyugtató kivétel igaz? Mert amikor behülyül, és...

- Nem. – Naraku félbeszakítja a másodfőnököt – Meg kell akadályoznunk a függés kialakulását.

- Már kialakult. Mióta tag vagyok nyugtatóval tömnek...

- És nem használ... – köpi be Mukotsu.

- Megszüntetjük – határoz Naraku.

- Ne viccelj Naraku, ez komoly. – csatlakozik Bankotsu a vitához – Hogy gondolod, hogy bírunk majd egy ilyen vadállattal, ha vérszemet kap? A végén még legyilkoljuk egymást a nagy nyugtatásban!

- Vagytok ti olyan erősek, hogy lefogjátok, vagy leütitek, vagy mi. Ez az egyéni szoc problémátok.

- Aha, és állandóan két testőrrel a nyakamon fogok járkálni a házban?

- Mindegy. Ugorjunk. Semmi gyógyszer, kábítónak számít. És rendes ember nem szed gyógyszereket, ha egészséges.

- Izé... Nem vagyok egészséges.

- Orvos létedre! – csap a térdére Naraku – Na ennyi. Már csak közös használatú dolgokat hoztam...

Egy kupac vastag könyvet rak az asztal helyére. Kyoukotsu és Jakotsu letámadják a rakást.

- Angol-japán kéziszótár.

- Magyar értelmező kéziszótár...

- Helyesírási szabályzat...

- Szinonima szótár!

Renkotsu lehajol, kikap egyet a kötetek közül.

- Egészségügyi ABC...?

- Művelődni emberek! – mosolyog Naraku.

- 1000 szó németül... – Mukotsu is csatlakozik a kutatáshoz. A főnök felvesz találomra egy könyvet és Narakunek szegezi a kérdést a borítót kopogtatva:

- Mi szükségünk van nekünk portugál-spanyol szótárra?

- Jól jöhet még! – kacsint a férfi.

- Akadémiai kislexikon... – Kyoukotsu tovább lapozgat – Idegen szavak szótára.

- Világtörténelmi kislexikon – közli Renkotsu újabb szerzeményét.

- Kísérletek könyve... Nagy fizikus enciklopédia... Tessék Aniki! – továbbítja az érdekességeket Jakotsu.

- Na, legyetek boldogok! Ma már csak azt nézem meg, mit tároltok a konyhában, meg a főnök szobáját ellenőrzöm, aztán itt se vagyok.

- Kösz... – leheli észrevétlenül a főnök.

* * *

Bankotsu még mindig fel nem foghatja, hogy tehetett Naraku ilyet. Reggel az első dolog, ami tudatosult benne az volt, hogy az a tökfilkó kipakolta a szobájából a feleslegesnek és haszontalannak, vagy fejlődését korlátozónak ítélt dolgokat. Szinte mindent, amit az előző pár napban vásárolt...

Most itt áll, alig néhány ruhával (Naraku elcsórta a feszülős hosszúujjúakat, az alsónadrágok nagy részét és a termopulcsikat), manga nélkül (elvitte az Elfen Liedet, a Cowboy Bebopot, mindkét Wolf's Raint, A Hellsinget, azt a pár darab Kenshint, és itt hagyta a Chobits első részét, amiről Bankotsu nem is tudott, hogy megvan neki, és még nem is olvasta), normális zene nélkül (még nem tudott megvenni mindent, amit akart, de Naraku elvitte a legérdekesebbeket; köztük Hiroaki Hirata limitált kiadású cédéjét(!), a Nittle Grasper dévédéket, és Toshihiko Seki számait).

Naraku továbbá eltávolította a Konzol című újság legfrissebb példányát, a fegyvermagazinokat, a legújabb pszichothriller film poszterét, és a kereszt alakú ezüstfülbevalót. Ja meg azt a szuper asztali szobrot; egy csontváz hátulról kedveskedik egy nőnek.

Bankotsu duzzogva dobol ujjaival a felhúzatlan paplanon, amúgy mozdulatlanul ül az ágyán.

Egyszer csak bizonytalanul mozdul a kilincs, nyílik az ajtó. Bankotsu érdeklődni kezd, ki és mit akar.

Jakotsu az – mily meglepő – a fogyiporos kartondobozzal, de jól láthatóan nem eredeti tartalmával megtöltve.

- Hé... Nem gond ha... – lerakja a dobozt a szoba közepére – Néhány dolgot el kéne dugni? Gondoltam a te szobád jó lenne, mivel Naraku már átfésülte...

- Mit fésülte...? Végigment rajta nagyítóval, iránytűvel, geocashing masinával, fűnyíróval, még mosógéppel is...

Jakotsu megveregeti a főnök vállát, aki már túrja is szét a dobozt. Különböző Jakotsu-féle tárgyak kerülnek elő, Bankotsut némelyik kuncogásra készteti. Van itt lepkés hajcsat, kígyós karkötő zöld ékkőszemekkel, pucérfiús naptár, szemfesték, vörös rúzs, egész sminkkészlet, több is, rózsaszín szőrpamacsos golyóstoll, nyári ruha - rózsaszín, szőrtelenítő kence, vazelin (Bankotsu nyel egyet és félrerakja), bicska, kés, nagyobb kés, konyhakés, disznóvágó kés... Jakotsu egész gyűjteménye. Fülbevalók, nyakláncok, cédék, plüsskutyli, papucs, rajzfüzet tele félkész férfiábrákkal, kulcstartó, könyv a homoszexualitás címmel, manga (Gravitation, Boys next door, Loveless, Yami no Matsuei, Level C, Ai no Kusabi, Mirage of Blaze, Fake és a többi...), dévédék, animék, azt a bizonyos testrészt ábrázoló nyalóka, poszterek, egy köteg magazin, néhány doboz cigaretta (Renkotsunak egy szót se) és még rengeteg ilyesmi.

Bankotsu már nem győzi hova kapni a fejét.

- Neked aztán rengeteg illegális cuccod van... – nyögi.

- Tudom... – rágja a körmét Jakotsu – Nem is tudom hova rakni...

- Betoljuk az egészet a szekrény aljába és rátesszük az ágyneműt. És reméld, hogy Naraku nem nézi meg még egyszer a szobámat.

Ezzel végezvén Bankotsu leporolja két kezét, Jakotsu tenyerébe csap.

- Nincs más hátra, mint megvárni Narakut és kibírni vele a délutánt.

Valaki bekukkant a szobába a félig nyitott ajtón át.

- Mi az Suikotsu? – fordult oda a főnök. A böhöm orvos egy szatyrot emel fel, miközben közelebb jön.

- Van néhány cuccom, ami... Nem kívánatos Naraku szemének. Lehetséges volna, ha...

- Eldugni? – szakítja félbe Bankotsu – Persze, egy feltétellel... – és ellenőrizni a tartalmat. Jakotsu oldalba böki barátját.

- Nem te vagy az első...

- Hova rejtettétek? – néz körül Suikotsu. A fiú mutatóujját hegyét finoman Suikotsu szájára böki, és közel hajol hozzá.

- A végén még elárulnád Narakunek...

Bankotsu felkacag.

- Oké Suikotsu, ne felejtsd el, a szekrény mögött.

A szatyor tartalma kimerült egy kupac nyugtatós dobozban, de a főnök felfedezte, hogy az egyik szappant rejt, két másikban pedig a karomkesztyűk lapulnak, szétszerelve.

Bankotsu javaslatot tesz egy közös Kyoukotsu fürdetésre, mert a pali elhatározta, hogy sztrájkból semmilyen tisztálkodást nem végez. Elfogadják az ötletet, majd csalafinta mosollyal indulnak le a lépcsőn.

* * *

- Ágyneműhuzatot vásárolunk nektek, meg ruhát, meg táskát. Ha marad idő, akkor olvasnivalót is, meg papírboltos cuccokat.

Ezzel a felkiáltással indultak el a belvárosba. Két kocsival mentek, hogy ne kelljen nyomorogni. Az egyiket Naraku vezette a másikat Renkotsu. Narakuvel utazott Bankotsu, Jakotsu és Mukotsu, a másik kocsiban a többiek.

Naraku egy teljesen boldognak, elégedettnek, udvariasnak, türelmesnek, nyájasnak mutatkozott, de az ördögi mosoly szájszegletéből sehogysem akart eltűnni.

A csapat betoppant a Y-East bevásárlóközpontba. Naraku még egyszer és utoljára meggyőződött róla, hogy senkinél nincsen pénz, hogy valami hülyeséget vegyen magának, majd beosztotta őket félóránkénti időpontokba. Megbeszélték, hogy ahol az összes folyosó összefut, annál a nagy tujánál találkoznak. Az első Bankotsu volt.

A fiú idegei pengtek a feszültségtől, amint Naraku után rohangászott fel-alá, aki nyitott pénztárcájával válogatott a különböző drága és haszontalan holmik közt.

Bankotsunak volt szerencséje felpróbálni egy narancssárga-fekete csíkos szvettert, egy acélbetétes bakancsot, fekete bicikliskesztyűt, baseball sapkákat, meg még számtalan dolgot, amiket aztán Naraku a pultra dobált. Akadt ott néhány aprókockás, hagyományos ing is, meg egyszínű pólók fantáziátlan dizájnnal amit minden fiú hordhatna. Semmi szín, semmi egyéniség. Mozdulatlanul mereven állt széttartott kezekkel amíg öltönyt szabtak rá, Naraku folyamatosan tapizta mindenhol, hogy itt húzza ki magát, ne feszítse a karizmait, egyenes térddel álljon, ne dugja ki a fenekét ésatöbbi. Bankotsu homlokán szemmel láthatóan pulzált egy ér. Mikor a fekete hajú férfi beviharzott a következő üzletbe és széles mosollyal köszöntötték, azonnal az arcukra fagyott a bájvigyor mikor berontott Bankotsu és artikulátlanul üvölteni kezdett a kedves vásárlóval, aki az ágyneműhuzatokat nézegette, minden másodikat kihúzva és szétterítve a padlón.

Az eladók meghökkenve figyelték a boltot szétrámoló, pénztárcáját foga között szorongató ürgét, és a nyomában haladó alpári kifejezésekkel élő fiút.

Naraku és a fáradt Bankotsu egy Michael Schumaheres ágyneműkészlettel távoztak, meg két vízipókos kispárnával.

A letaglózott, kissé kimerült Bankotsu magához szorítva a takarót, lábánál egy halom szatyor ruhával figyelte a makacs Renkotsut magával rángató Narakut távolodni a tömegben, ami figyelmesen szétnyílt előttük.

Renkotsu hasonló tortúrán ment keresztül, azzal a különbséggel, hogy az elejétől kezdve a fogát csikorgatta, és bármiről kérte a véleményét Naraku, legszívesebben csak köpött volna egyet, a képébe, ha lehet.

Ő is kapott öltönyt, csak tovább tartott rászabni. Ruházatot is vásárolt neki a fekete ipse, meg ágyhuzatot, amire Renkotsu tényleg köpött egyet - a bolt tulaja nem volt túlsággal elragadtatva.

Naraku becserkészte az időben nem megjelent Jakotsut, aki a fagyisfiúval flörtölt, és így rosszkedvvel indult neki a vásárlásnak. Amíg ruhát kell venni, úgy állt hozzá, hogy nem is lesz olyan rossz – de Naraku olyan darabokat aggatott a nyakába...Ráadásul elvette tőle azt az elzsebelt pénztárcát, pedig...!

Az öltönyhöz nem volt hajlandó nyugton maradni, véletlenül rálépkedett a szabónő kezére, meg orron vágta a térdével. Hangoskodott, felképelte Narakut, szóval csinálta a színházat. Ginkotsu, aki elhaladt az üzlet előtt, jót röhögött magában.

Jakotsu akkor lett tényleg hisztis, amikor Naraku megvette az ágytakarót és a fejére burította, majd otthagyta a tujánál. Suikotsu orvosi nyugalma is kevés volt hozzá, hogy lecsitítsa barátját, akit nagyon megkörnyékeztek a biztonsági őrök. A kedvén az sem javított, amikor a helyzetet élesen átlátó doktor súgva megérdeklődte tőle:

- Ugye nincsen nálad kés...?

Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, majd Suikotsu és Kyoukotsu is átszenvedték a mizériát, mindegyikük hatalmas pakkal üldögélt a szökőkutas tuja tövében elhelyezett padokon, alatt és mellett. Naraku elégedetten pipálgatott egy miniatűr fecnin egy szőrös végű tollal, ami csilingelt.

- Szuper! – mosolygott a fiúkra, akik a tekintetükből ítélve, a férfi sorsát kétséget ki nem záróan eldöntötték.

Naraku beterelte őket egy írószerboltba, ahol nagyjából úgy fértek el heten + Naraku + az eladónő + a csomagjaik, mint abban a fürdőszobában, ahol koszosan kezdték.

A fiúk egy kosárba beleszórtak egy csomómindent, amit Naraku átnézés nélkül kifizetett, majd átsétált Mukotsun és intett a többieknek, hogy mehetnek haza.

Ímhol négy és fél óra.

* * *

Mikor hazaértek már ott várta őket a nagy kartondoboz a nappali közepén – Naraku csempésztethette be, míg el voltak. Kibontogatták. Különböző tornaszereket tartalmazott. Mindenféle súlyzók, csukló-, comberősítők. Egy új mérleggel is gazdagodtak, ami több súlyt bírt el és tartósabbnak tűnt, mint előző társa. Késő estig bajlódtak azokkal a nagy gumilabdákkal (hogy kell őket felfújni..?), amiket a videokazettákhoz kaptak, mire kiürült a doboz és megtalálták az alján a pumpát. Addigra Kyoukotsu feje már lila volt az erőlködéstől, a szomszéd kocsijának kereke már szemmel láthatóan lapos volt, és a ventilátor Renkotsu bütykölése nyomán már plusz két fokozatot is tudott.

Bankotsu fél kézzel kiemelt a dobozból egy nagyobbfajta súlyzót, megemelgette, majd vállat vont.

- Ezzel se lesz probléma... – átengedte Mukotsunek, aki szintén fél kézzel akarta megfogni, mert az ifjú főnök olyan könnyedén, lazán lóbálta. Ebből következett aztán, hogy meghúzta a jobb karját és másnap nem tudott kaját készíteni, ezért Suikotsu főztjével kellett beérniük – kivételesen mindenki nyugodt szívvel foghatott kést és villát (kivétel Kyoukotsu, aki foggal-körömmel étkezik), és nem kellett azon filózniuk, vajon mivel dühítették fel ma Mukotsut, és milyen mérget próbálna ki rajtuk.

* * *

Bankotsu inkább vetetlen ágyban aludt – ezt úgyis megszokta már előző életében – semmint hogy a számára ismeretlen bukósisakos pasast húzza magára éjszakánként. Ez így ment addig, míg be nem tévedt Renkotsu szobájába, ahol Ginkotsu is tanyázott és meg nem pillantotta, mivel áldotta meg őt a sors. Vagyis Naraku. Ne tévesszük össze a kettőt, bár aggasztóan hasonlítanak. (Kisebb értekezést tudnánk közölni Naraku és a sors említett aggasztó hasonlóságáról, de felesleges volna, mikor egy mondatban is összefoglalható: A közös, hogy Naraku és a sors mindketten mindent tudnak, de a sors meg tudja határozni önmagát, míg Narakunek ebbe nincs beleszólása.)

Ginkotsu ágyneműje kék-fehér mintás és felhőábrákkal díszített volt, itt-ott egy-két apró madárka árnyékával. Na, ez még mindig jobb. Szép csendesen kilopja a takarót párnástól és a sajátját dobja a helyére bár az még fel sincs húzva. Semmi gond, majd Renkotsu felhúzza Ginkotsunak. Legalább a főnök is alhat. Előbb a madárka, mint a kocsi.

Látszatképp megemeli párszor a neki kiutalt súlyzót, ami képességeinek és méreteinek megfelel. Kinéz az ablakon. Az udvaron Renkotsu bütyköli Ginkotsut. Beleépítette a fűnyírót, és most azt tesztelik mennyire zajos, és mennyiben változtatja meg Ginkotsu mozgáskoordinációját.

Bankotsu edzeni akar. De nincs kedve megint futni. Más edzésre pedig itt nincs lehetősége. Naraku még a partvist is eltávolította, nehogy eszébe jusson valakinek kardként használni.

A fiú a folyosón lőzöng. Ugrik egyet. Eszébe jut valami. Felnyúl, megkapaszkodik a lépcső fölötti tetőgerendában, felhúzza magát és lóg. Mikor izmai már kocsonyássá válnak 25-ször felhúzza magát, hogy álla érintse a gerendát, majd előrerúg, hátraszaltózik és összetöri a gerincét a padlón. Némán felkel, kinyújtózik.

- Ez az, ami sose ment. Hagyjuk meg az akrobatánknak... – morogja. Leszalad a lépcsőn. Suikotsu, Jakotsu és Mukotsu a szakés asztalkánál játszanak. A főnök föléjük hajol.

- Emelek. – jelenti ki monoton tónusban Jakotsu. Mukotsu hasonlóan folytatja.

- Huszonöt.

Suikotsu húz egy lapot Mukotsutól, aki ugyanazt teszi Jakotsu kézben tartott lapjai közül. Suikotsu kiteríti három lapját.

- Kill. – dob egy kockával. Jakotsu ledob néhány lapot.

- Fade.

- Jakotsu, most miért?! – hörren fel Mukotsu méltatlanul. A főnök érdeklődve figyel. Mit játszhatnak?

- Csak. Valakinek az ő oldalán is kell állnia. - Suikotsu megadóan új lapokat húz. Jakotsu húz tőle, majd Suikotsu Mukotsutól. Jakotsu kiteríti összes lapját.

- Terror.

- Haszta...!

- Ja, az ő oldalán állsz, mi... – mosolyog Suikotsu.

- Dehogyis. – vigyorog Jakotsu és dob egy hatost. Mukotsu fellélegzik.

- Szeretem ezt a játékot. Mindenhogy jó a vége.

- Mi ez? – érdeklődik Bankotsu lehuppanva a földre az asztal mellé.

- A címe; Nyírd ki Narakut. – világosítja fel Suikotsu – Különböző kártyakombinációk különböző fokozatú halálokat jelentenek, amiken a dobókocka is dob. A Fade kombinációval megelőzheted valakinek a gyilkosságát. Az nyer, aki előbb öli meg Narakut.

Jakotsu nyelvet ölt. Mukotsu bedobja a lapjait.

- Óra tíz. Megyek eszek egy kis fehérjét.

- Szabad azt neked? – kiáltja a konyha felé csámpázó méregkeverő után a főnök összesöpörve a lapokat és önkéntesen újraosztva.

- Szabad – Mukotsu már jön is vissza egy szelet sonkával a kezében, letelepszik a fotelba, és amíg a főnök játszva, némán tanul, beszámolót tart – Naraku azt mondta minden fogyit egyszerre kell betartanunk. Elég nehézkes a dolog, mert az egyik szerint csak a port ihatom, a másik szerint csak a tablettát szedhetem, de ihatok hozzá ásványvizet, meg ehetek uborkát. Egy másik azt mondja, hogy hétfőn szénhidrát, kedden gyümölcs satöbbi. A következő nem engedi a húst, csak a fehéret, egy másik pedig csak disznót etetne velem. Arról nem is beszélek, amelyik salátával akar tömni egy hétig, vasárnap pedig belakmározhatnék dióból, kenyérből és lekvárból is! Kyoukotsuval megegyeztünk, hogy attól függően mit akarunk enni, melyik nap milyen diétát veszünk figyelembe. És mivel a fogyiporosat sose választanánk, ki akarna port inni, eleget nyeltem a föld alatt, ezért néha koccintunk egy korsó fogyiporos sörrel.

- Szabályos és kényelmes – reagál Jakotsu.

- Naraku ne tudja meg... – óvja őket a főnök.

- És te főnök? Hogy állsz a nyújtótornával? – érdeklődik Suikotsu.

- Jól nézek ki így is. – felel rezzenéstelenül Bankotsu.

- És a szerénységgel? – pofátlankodik Mukotsu.

- Arra meg nincs szükségem – szól Bankotsu és ledobja a lapjait.

- Killhouse! – nyögi Jakotsu – Véged Naraku! Ezt nem tudjuk kiütni...

- Bizony... – szomorkodik Suikotsu két Fade kombinációval a kezében.

- Hozok szakét – vonul el Mukotsu észlelve a hangulat javulását.

* * *

Vékony, saját ritmusára szállongó ezüst füstcsík olvad a levegőbe a narancsosan fénylő cigaretta nyomán. Jakotsu óvatosan formálva ajkait fújja a füstöt a félhomályban. Csak a cigaretta parazsa világlik. Sötét, fénytelen szemei láthatatlanul követik a füst kiszámíthatatlan útját, majd siklanak a lépcső felé.

A nappaliban fekszik a kanapén, felette az ablak tágra nyitva. Már ketten is elsétáltak mellette anélkül, hogy észrevették volna.

Az emeletről dörrenés zavarta meg nyugalmát, ezért pillant a lépcső felé. Mukotsu mindig úgy csapja az ajtókat, mint egy idegbeteg. Pedig nyugodt természet, csak vannak hülye szokásai. Mint mindannyiuknak. Egy idegen nem értené például, hogy Suikotsu miért töröl el minden poharat, még ha frissen mosott is, mielőtt a szekrénybe teszi, vagy Renkotsu miért rázza ki lepedőjét minden egyes reggel és este, lefekvés előtt. Ha ezt nem teszi meg, nem tud aludni.

Naraku az ilyen szokásokat nem írta fel a listákra, pedig ezekből garantáltan több van nekik, mint a dohányzás típusúból.

Apropó, dohányzás. Mit is szív ebben a pillanatban is…? Ez már csak így marad. Nem kíván leszokni. Nem akar eleget tenni Naraku kérésének. Ha 500 évvel ezelőtt élhettek szabadon, társadalmi kötöttségektől mentesen, saját törvényeik szerint, akkor most miért feltétel a „normális" élet? Mi az egyáltalán…?

Jakotsu oldalra pillant. Renkotsu érkezik a lépcsőn. Belök a magnóba egy CD-t és nyitva hagyva maga mögött a konyhaajtót megtelepszik ott. Jakotsu a zsigereiben érzi, hogy ő is cigizni „bújt el". A zene nem ismerős neki, de egy kicsit odafigyel a szövegre és mélységesen egyetért.

„_I want out_

_Leave my life alone_

_I want out_

_Leave me be_

_I want out_

_I do things on my own_"

Milyen furcsa, hogy Renkotsu ugyanúgy érez, mint ő… Nagy lehet a baj. Közben teljesen besötétedett.

Ki ez a Naraku, hogy megmondja nekik mit tegyenek és hogyan? Régen sosem fordulhatott elő ilyen. Jakotsu megpöccinti a cigarettát, a hamu a kanapé mögé hullik. Lábait a karfára fekteti. Ez a világ is csak olyan, mint a régi, azon kívül, hogy egy másik. De felépítésében hasonló. Ha valaki nem tartja be a normákat vagy kiközösítik, vagy istenítik. De a legtöbben tartanak tőle és elítélik, mint rossz példa jelölik meg. Ez az a kategória, ahová a Shichinintai esik.

Most is lehetnének azok, akik voltak. De Ooaniki ilyenkor mit csinál? Hol jár az esze? Nem látja, hogy nincs ez rendben így?

Biztos látja. Csak talán vár valamire. De addig se ártana csinálni valamit…

Jakotsu észreveszi, hogy cigarettája használhatatlanná rövidült. Elnyomja az asztal lapjának alsó felén és bedobja a kanapé mögé. Felül, kinyújtóztatja laza ízületeit, zsenge roppanások adják tudtára a kellemes érzést.

Az üvegfalon át a sötétségben megpillant egy mozgó alakot. Hunyorít egy kicsit, majd a gyakorlattól élezett szemei felismerik főnökét. Bankotsu tornázik.

Mennyi felesleges energiája lehet… Annak idején nem lehetet bírni vele, ha nem kapta meg a napi harc adagját. Gyakran fordult elő, hogy valamelyik bandataggal mérte össze az erejét. Persze, ritkán veszített, csak a rutin és a csendes alvás végett volt erre szükség.

Jakotsu belátja, hogy Ooanikinek is megterhelést jelent ez az élet. Vajon ő is azt kívánja, hogy akkor inkább mennének vissza a föld alá…? Nem, ez nem az ő alkata. Biztosan forral valamit.

Jakotsu arra eszmél, hogy ég a villany. Mukotsu kikapcsolta a hifit és letelepedett melléje. Jakotsu felpattan.

- Ne szatírkodj! – kiáltja felháborodva. Mukotsu értetlenül néz rá. Renkotsu bejön a konyhából, leveti magát a másik kanapéra.

- Mukotsu ne felejtsd el, Jakotsu, hiába néz ki úgy, még mindig nem lány…

- Höhöhö, pedig milyen csinos ma is… - kapja el a feldobott labdát a törpe. Jakotsu rájuk mered.

- Akkor ezt most bóknak veszem. – Jakotsu már megtanulta, hogy nem érdemes megsértődnie, mert akkor laposra verik a szópárbajban. Illegetve magát, fenekét rázva kivonul a kuncogó Mukotsu és a határozottan nikotinszagú Renkotsu mellől a konyhába tölteni magának egy pohár szak… vizet.

Mikor visszatér, már az enyhén pihegő Bankotsu is csatlakozott a csoporthoz, a fotelben üldögél csuklóját tekergetve. Kyoukotsu is előkerült valahonnan, az üvegfal előtt ül a kert felé fordulva…nagy valószínűséggel valami kajafélével a szájában.

- Unatkozom! – dörrena főnök tenyere a szakés asztalon. Jakotsu a fotel háttámlájára támaszkodik és Bankotsu copfját kezdi babrálni.

- Miért nem tartunk orgiát? – ajánlja édesen.

- Rá szavazok! – emeli a magasba kezét Mukotsu – Olyanom még úgyse volt.

- Tudod egyáltalán mi az? – förmed rá Renkotsu.

- Rajtad nem lennék meglepve, ha nem tudnád! – felesel a méregkeverő.

- Jó feszültség levezető... – próbálkozik Jakotsu csábítóan mosolyogva a bandára. Renkotsu nyála összegyűlik a szájában, de benntartja.

- Jakotsu... – kezdi a főnök, de a szólított félbeszakítja.

- Na, nem lehettek ilyen prűdek! Orgia és kész! Nincs igazam, Kyoukotsu? – emeli fel a hangját. A nagydarab férfi feléjük fordul ültében:

- Dehogynem... – már oda se figyel. Jakotsu arra alapoz, hogy már hárman vannak, még egy negyedik igen szavazatra van szüksége és elvben már nyert. Az egyik főnök még az is lehet, hogy két szavazatnak számít.

- Szavazzunk! Én mellette vagyok! – kiáltja Mukotsu integetve. Hirtelen felugrik, eltűnik a lépcső tetején, majd miután mindenki megvonta a vállát visszatér Suikotsuval, ledobja a férfit a kanapéra és felrángatja az ő mancsát is, aki visszaveszi a végtagot, de közben még jól fejbecsűri az alacsony tagot.

- Ki nincs mellette, inkább az rakja fel a kezét... – mondja Bankotsu, és fellendíti tenyerét, Jakotsu épphogy el tudja kerülni a manővert egy felegyenesedéssel. Renkotsu keze is a magasba lendül. Suikotsu követi a két főnököt – egyedül nem mert volna nemet mondani az érzékeny Jakotsunak, hátha kiveri a hisztit, de nincs baj, ha a két főnök is nemet mond. A ő szavuk a döntő.

- Le vagy szavazva, drága. – jelenti ki szomorúan Mukotsu. Jakotsu elhúzza a száját és megbántottan félrenéz. Renkotsu látva ezt az arcot elégedett lenyeli nyálát. Nem is lett volna hova köpni. Még a végén neki kellett volna felmosni.

- De még mindig unatkozom – kezdi a főnök – úgyhogy valamit csak ki fogunk találni. Renkotsu, hol van Ginkotsu?

- Öhh… Asszem fürdik?

- ?? Hozd ide. Mindenkit itt akarok látni. Kyoukotsu, te is! Ülj ide!

Két perc múlva mindenki a szakés asztalt üli körbe. Bankotsu a fotelben, karfáján Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu mellettük a földön törökülésben (véletlenül sem lábaival az asztal alatt) a többiek a két kanapén sorakoznak. Valakinek az is eszébe jutott, hogy hozzon inni. Két doboz százszázalékos körtelé és hat egyforma meg egy különböző pohár a bandatagok keze ügyében.

Bankotsu végigméri a piát, majd elordítja magát.

- SZAKÉT! – hárman is ugranak, Jakotsu, Renkotsu és Suikotsu, hogy teljesítsék a vitathatatlan óhajt, melyet nem mertek megvalósítani. Mikor lecserélődik a pia azonnali hatállyal kiürül két szakés üveg. Közös koccintás, majd a főnök összefonja két karját.

- Puhány banda! Ez ígyen nem mehet tovább! – Többek arcán mosoly jelenik meg a régies beszéd és a parancsoló Bankotsu-hanghordozás hallatán – Nem vagyunk mi szolgája sem a világnak, sem söpredék démonoknak! Többet érünk mi, a Shichinintai, kik valaha három tartományt tartottunk rettegésben véres tetteinkkel, semhogy most meghunyászkodjunk eme új helyzetben!

A vezér szavait általános, rövid kurjantás követi az egyetértés jeléül. A tagok szemeiben egyenként felfénylik a hidegrázó izgalom, amitől nem lehet fenéken maradni. Ők mégis megpróbálják, hisz a főnök beszél hozzájuk. Bankotsu ökle dörren a szakés asztalon, mely az előbbi ivászatnál visszanyerte eredeti jelentését, de hiába, ha most elreped.

- Megszabadítjuk a világot a szörnytől, aki életünk megkeserítésére alkotott szándékot! Csak tegyetek, ahogy megszoktátok! Egyedül az én szavam számít, és ti megint, a Shichinintai tagjaként, elégedett életre számíthattok!

Újabb kurjantás. Renkotsu kényelmesen hátradől, zsebéből előhúzza cigarettás dobozát és rágyújt. Suikotsu összevigyorog Ginkotsuval és Mukotsuval, akinek szemeiben kusza fény villan. Jakotsu Kyoukotsu vállára ül és hatalmas lendülettel vágja hozzá a harmadik szakés üveget az asztalhoz, ami erre megadja magát; faszilánkok és üvegdarabok repülnek mindenfelé. A banda szakéban fürödve, vérző karcolásokkal – újra kész mindenre.

* * *

_**Epilógus**_

Hónapok teltek el a Naraku elleni merénylet óta. A démonférfi valószínűleg nem halt meg, de azóta színét sem látták. A Shichinintai öntörvényűen él azóta is a házban, amelyet tőle kaptak.

A nap ugyanúgy süt, mint máskor, a fű ugyanúgy zöld, és ők boldogok. Egymás körében, normák nélkül boldogok. Mégha nem is látszik különbség, ha megnézzük például Renkotsu arcát akkor és most. Ami már megvan, annak nem szokás idióta módra farkcsóválva, nevetve örülni. Mondjuk, ettől még nyugodtan megtehetnék, hiszen nincsenek normáik.

Renkotsu most is unott fapofával bontja a postát, azt a keveset, ami néha érkezik. Az adósok és a villanyszámlások már megtanulták, hogy nem lehet őket zaklatni. A vizesek és a gázosok nem ilyen megadóak. De ez a levél nem szokásos számla…

Renkotsu széthajtja a levelet a többit az asztalra hajítva. (Ez egy másik szakés asztal. Új.)

- Hm…? Shiori videotéka…? Ez meg… - Renkotsu felvonja szemöldökét és átfutja a levelet. Kazetta, horrorfilm…

Hadd ecseteljem egy kicsit a videotékák szokásait. Ha nem viszel vissza valamit, DVD-t, vagy kazettát telefonálnak – ha tudják a számod. Ha van egyáltalán. Ha nem akkor a címed biztos megvan nekik.

- _Miii?!_

- Mi van Renkotsu? – a főnök közeledik a lépcsőn fölényes, nyugodt mosolyával, mögötte Jakotsu pisztáciát ropogtatva. Renkotsu a főnök kezébe nyomja a levelet. Jakotsu Ooaniki válla fölött belepillant.

- Ez a letöltendő börtönévek száma? – szeme feljebb siklik a papíron, a pisztácia megakad a torkán, köhögve görnyed össze. Befejezvén a hökkent főnökre néz:

- _Ennyire_ fontos az a horrorkazetta?

- A dátumból ítélve még Naraku kobozhatta el. Ha egyáltalán tudnám, mit csinált vele...? – vakarja a fejét a főnök – Egyáltalán, voltunk mi valaha a tékában?


End file.
